The present invention relates to a process for decreasing the acidity and corrosivity of crudes and crude fractions containing petroleum acids.
Many petroleum crudes with high organic acid content, such as whole crude oils containing naphthenic acids, are corrosive to the equipment used to extract, transport and process the crude, such as pipestills and transfer lines.
Efforts to minimize naphthenic acid corrosion have included a number of approaches. U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,013 refers to such recognized approaches as blending of higher naphthenic acid content oils with low naphthenic acid content oils. Additionally, a variety of attempts have been made to address the problem by replacing carbon or low alloy steels by more expensive, highly alloyed stainless steels, using corrosion inhibitors for the metal surfaces of equipment exposed to the acids, or by neutralizing and removing the acids from the oil. Some inhibitor companies have claimed that the use of specific sulfur and phosphorus based organic corrosion inhibitors can be effective in reducing corrosion by naphthenic acids. Examples of such technologies include treatment of metal surfaces with corrosion inhibitors such as polysulfides (U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,013) or oil soluble reaction products of an alkynediol and a polyalkene polyamine (U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,366), and treatment of a liquid hydrocarbon with a dilute aqueous alkaline solution, specifically, dilute aqueous NaOH or KOH (U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,440). U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,440 notes, however, that a problem arises with the use of aqueous solutions that contain higher concentrations of aqueous base. These solutions form emulsions with the oil, necessitating use of only dilute aqueous base solutions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,995 discloses the treatment of carbonous materials particularly coal and its products such as heavy oils, vacuum gas oil, and petroleum residua, having acidic functionalities, with a quaternary base such as tetramethylammonium hydroxide in a liquid (alcohol or water). Additional processes using aqueous alkali hydroxide solutions include those disclosed in Kalichevsky and Kobe, Petroleum Refining With Chemicals, (1956) Ch. 4, as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,806,437; 3,847,774; 4,033,860; 4,199,440 and 5,011,579; German Patents 2,001,054 and 2,511,182; Canadian Patent 1,067,096; Japanese Patent 59-179588; Romanian Patent 104,758 and Chinese Patent 1,071,189. Certain treatments have been practiced on mineral oil distillates and hydrocarbon oils (e.g., with lime, molten NaOH or KOH, certain highly porous calcined salts of carboxylic acids suspended on carrier media). Whole crude oils were not treated.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,795,532 and 2,770,580 (Honeycutt) disclose processes in which xe2x80x9cheavy mineral oil fractionsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpetroleum vaporsxe2x80x9d, respectively are treated. The ""532 patent further discloses that a xe2x80x9cflashed vaporsxe2x80x9d are contacted with xe2x80x9cliquid alkaline materialxe2x80x9d containing, inter alia, alkali metal hydroxides and xe2x80x9cliquid oil.xe2x80x9d A mixture solely of NaOH and KOH in molten form is disclosed as the preferred treating agent, however xe2x80x9cother alkaline materials, e.g., lime, can also be employed in minor amounts.xe2x80x9d Importantly, ""532 does not disclose the treatment of whole crudes or fractions boiling at 1050 plus xc2x0 F. (565+xc2x0 C.). Rather ""532 treats only vapors and condensed vapors of the 1050 minus xc2x0 F. (565xe2x88x92xc2x0 C.) fractions, that is, fractions that are vaporiaable at the conditions disclosed in ""532. Petroleum residua and other non-vaporizable (at ""532 process conditions) fractions containing naphthenic acids would not be treatable by the process. Since naphthenic acids are distributed through all crude fractions (many of which are not vaporizable) and since crudes differ widely in naphthenic acid content the ""532 patent does not provide an expectation that one would be able to successfully treat a broad slate of crudes of a variety of boiling points.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,068,979, it is disclosed that naphthenates were used to prevent corrosion in a petroleum still. The patent teaches the addition of calcium naphthenate to petroleum to react with and scavenge strong free acids such as hydrochloric and sulfuric acids. This was intended to prevent corrosion in distillation units by those strong acids and makes no claims with respect to naphthenic acids. In fact, naphthenic acids would have been formed when the strong acids were converted to salts. Some prior art involved the addition or formation of calcium carbonate (Cheng et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,472) or magnesium oxide (Cheng et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,163,728 and 4,179,383, and 4,226,739) dispersions as corrosion inhibitors in fuel products and lubricating oil products, but not in whole or topped crude oil. Similarly, Mustafaev et al. (Azerb. Inst, Neft. Khim. (1971) 64-6) reported on the improved detergency and anticorrosive properties of calcium, barium, and zinc hydroxide additives in lubricating oils. Amine naphthenates (Wasson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,401,993) and zinc naphthenates (Johnson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,415,353; Rouault, U.S. Pat. No. 2,430,951; and Zisman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,434,978) were also claimed as anticorrosive additives in various lubricating oil products. Another use of calcium compounds with petroleum includes removal of naphthenic acids from hydrocarbon oils by limestone-on-glass abstraction (Elkin et al., Soviet Union 1,786,060) or by metal oxides related to hydrotalcites (Gillespie et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,240). Finally, calcium hydroxide (Kessick, Canadian Patent 1,249,760) aids in separation of water from heavy crude oil wastes.
While these processes have achieved varying degrees of success there is a continuing need to develop more efficient methods for reducing the acidity and corrosivity of whole crudes and fractions thereof, particularly residua and other 650+xc2x0 F. (343+xc2x0 C.) fractions.
A method for decreasing the acidity and corrosivity of an acid-containing, corrosive crude, comprising: contacting a starting acid-containing, corrosive crude oil with an effective amount of a metal-containing compound selected from the group consisting of Group IA and IIA metal oxides, hydroxides and hydroxide hydrates in the presence of a corresponding effective amount of water, to produce a treated crude oil having a decreased acidity and corrosivity.
The present invention may suitably comprise, consist or consist essentially of the elements disclosed and may be practiced in the absence of an element not disclosed.